


Lost in Airith

by Ray_Jay17



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Jay17/pseuds/Ray_Jay17
Summary: This is shit





	Lost in Airith

(3red person)  
“Ugh!!!” Leo groaned “I just can’t stand them Ben! Victors just so… and fathers so ...ugh!”   
“I can see why you're mad at your brother, but why your dad?” Ben asked “Well remember how he called me and Victor to his study this morning?” Leo replied slightly hesitant “ Yes, why?” Ben inquired equally as hesitant “Well… you see… umm” Leo just couldn’t get the words out to his best and mostly only friend, Benjamin Keller he had been Leo’s best friend since they were in diapers. The only reason they had met was because Ben is the son of the captain of guard.   
While Leo is Leo Chambers second son of king Vadim Chambers next to his elder twin brother Victor Chambers he looks more like his father and Victor their mother. “Good saints man spit it out!” Ben begged, Ben was not only dying from anticipation but was also tired of his friend’s babbling. “ He informed me who he chose to be his arie.” Leo said slowly “ I have a feeling that it wasn’t your dearest brother?”Ben asked even though he already new the anѕwer. “ For once you’re correct.” Leo let out an audible sigh what greatly confused Ben for he thought that Leo would be leaping for joy at the fact that he would be the next king and not his brother so why... 

“Why does it sound as if you're not to happy with it?” Ben inquired “ I am happy. I'm astonished that he chose me,” Leo explained “ It’s just the way he told us…” that got Ben thinking ‘Leo’s dad definitely never beats around the bush so how bad does it have to be.’ “ When he looked at me i saw pride and… then when he looked at Victor a cold stare was what replaced that pride.” Leo continued “ Lord you should have seen his face, he must have know that it wasn't him who would be aeir. I felt so bad when he ran out” Leo stated “Sounds rough, but honestly nothing that kid didn't deserve.” Ben stated firmly.’ He does have a point.’ Leo thought to himself ‘ He was the one that brought up that it was odd that it was strange that the only people allowed to open portals was the Mages if we can do it to. Victor was always saying “Why don’t we just open up the portals and invade the other lands and take their resources?”.’

Victor also brought up the fact that they could enlist the help of the outlanders or The Horrafixes as they were called a species of nightmarish creatures who run of Greed, Pride, And the fear of others even their own kind. Leo shivered at the mere thought of those abominations. He knew why they were feared and how they came to be and neither were very pleasant days of privet studying. 

“Well, I have to get back to the castle.” Ben’s voice broke Leo from his thoughts and in an instant knew his friend was not just going straight to the castle. “ Going to see Miss Jezebel are we.” Leo antagonized, a teasing smile crept its way onto his face. Jezebel just so happened to be Ben’s mate. “LEO!” Ben yelped in surprise having thought that his friend was in deep thought along with the fact that his friend brought up his love. “What? I’m simply stating a fact.” Leo replied still in a teasing tone “ Well you can’t just say things like that.” “ What it’s a fact of life to have a mate. My dad had my mom and you have Jez. Someday i will have a mate. Heck even Vincent has a mate somewhere.” Leo stated, Leo put on a calm demeanor to hide his excitement at the fact that he would have a mate... Someday.

Ben just sighed knowing he would get nowhere with his friend, looking to the sky he took note of the time, half past 3, “Der'mo! Jez is going to kill me and hang me out for the trolls!” Ben yelled   
“Whoa!” Startled by his friends outburst Leo fell off the large rock he was setted on. “ Sorry Leo I have to go Jez will kill me if i miss her parents dinner for a third time!!” Ben yelled behind himself as he ran from his and Leo’s meating place not noticing his friend's fall. At the sound of his friend’s words Leo jumped off of the forest floor and waved to him saying “ Have fun with the in laws!” 

If Ben heard him he made no sign show it for he just kept running. Soon Ben was out of sight leaving Leo to his thoughts. ‘ What am i going to do’ he thought to himself. Looking to the path that lead back to the castle Leo decided that he couldn't face his brother and to a lesser degree his father. Though Leo himself did not agree with what his brother thought he still did not hate him. So Leo with nothing else to do, walked further into the forest.   
*\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/*

Soon seven in the evening rolled around and Leo was still wandering around the forest. Only stopping to examine things that caught his interest. Things such as: pixies dancing around flowers, evergreen foxes, the wondering bugs, flying birds, and many more fascinating things. Leo was even so lucky to see two young centaurs horsing around with each other. 

Later on Leo stopped at a small stream for a well deserved break and to get his mind off of the problems at hand. Leo sighed as a cool breeze came from upstream, ‘If only i could stay here forever and just forget about everything’ Leo’s thoughts began to wonder to a time when he and Ben would play with the other children from the town, when Leo didn't have to always study all the time,and didn’t have to worry about his brother doing something stupid. 

The thoughts didn’t last long as a rock was thrown over Leo’s head and into the tree he was leaning against. Leo, startled, jumped from his spot and looked around the perimeter worried that he had been found by one of the many creatures that roamed the forests in Airath. Only to see… nothing. 

“Hello?” Leo asked no one in particular ‘wow idiot like that's going to work and announcing our presents to the vicinity of a forest which happens to house some of the most dangerous creatures known to man.’ Leo scolded himself mentally already kicking himself for speaking out. With heart pounding Leo observed his surroundings still not seeing any one. For a moment everything was still, ‘ best to head back’ Leo thought, until again a rock was thrown this time into his shoulder blade.

“Ouch!”

Leo recoiled to the side due to the stinging pain and looked to the direction the rock came from in a desperate attempt to see who had thrown it. No one stood there the only thing was a small ball of green light. Leo slowly walked towards it, the closer Leo got to the small light the more he could see its surroundings the trees that stood behind it looked as if they were an illusion the way they moved in a wavy pattern, the grass seemed to be moving as well. ‘Touch it’ a voice in his mind said ‘ run away’ said an equally loud voice. Curiosity won the battle and Leo reached out to feel the light. On contact the orb of light erupted into rings and rings of blues and greens. Leo noted that the rings made a sort of arch and at the sender of them was a spiral of green and white. The portal itself was brilliant, but it was what Leo saw beyond the veil of greens and blues that held him captive. A lone girl with platinum hair and copper skin, no older than he was running away from 3 most likely elder boys who were throwing stones at her. This made Leo aggravated for some reason. The sight no doubt would make anyone mad, but for Leo he felt the unrelenting urge to jump through the only thing standing between him and the world beyond the portal. Leo was about to jump through when the realisation hit him what he was about to do. With a frantic look around his surroundings Leo spotted a vine hanging from one of the many trees. He wrapped it around his midsection he looked back at the portal only to see that one of the stones the older boys had thrown hit the platinum haired girl in the head and she was struck down to the forest floor. Leo’s mind went blank for a mere second and when his mind came back to him he was on the other side of the portal throwing punches at the group of boys. All that hand to hand combat training with Ben had finally paid off. In a matter of second all the boys were sprawled on the ground groaning in pain. Leo whirled around without thinking he picked up the girl and followed the vine back to the portal. 

Once threw Leo set the girl down lightly next to the tree he was previously sitting under and put his finger under her nose to make sure she was still breathing. When he got nothing from that he decided to check for a heartbeat Leo felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of her heart not beating. Leo set his head to her chest and listed to the rhythmic thudding that resided in her chest. Leo let out a sigh of relief knowing she was alive.  
‘I don’t know what i would have done if her heart wasn’t beating’ Leo was confused by his own thoughts for this was not a thought he had ever had before ‘ ‘ll have ta bring that up with Ben or my… or my father… No definitely Ben.’ Leo’s thought talk with his father fresh in his mind still.   
“Uhgg” a loud groan was heard from Leo’s side momentarily startled by the sound, the fleeting forgetfulness of the injured girl at his side, The gravity of what he had just done set in slowly, but surely. ‘Oh great Deities, I brought something, No ‘someone’ through a non registered portal!’

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit


End file.
